


A Cats Malec Fic

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I swear I'm trying to work on my other story, M/M, Musical!AU, Yes I know I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I literally came up with this when watching Cats! The Musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Rum Tum Tugger reminds me of Magnus so much. So here we go, the Malec Musical you probably never wanted or needed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cats Malec Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so not dead guys, and I swear I'm trying to work on my other story, except I have had a few mental issues lately that have kind of caused me to lose some steam when writing. Plus I'm trying to finish my senior work (including a 5-page paper on opposing viewpoints of stem cell research, yay), and so a lot of my anxiety and such has been acting up. Therefore, to get back into writing, here's a short little 700-word fic that I hope you guys enjoy.

“Alec! The next number’s coming up, is everything ready?”

Alec sighed at the exasperated tone of Raphael’s came in from his headset. Yes, it was the last show, but Alec had been doing this for 5 years with this group, he knew what had to be done.

“Yes Raphael, Magnus is in position to go out as soon as this number’s over. Don't worry, I’ve got this,” he replied, just as the actress finished her part and the loud music of Rum Tum Tugger’s song started playing.

As soon as Magnus went on stage, Alec’s focus immediately went on him. Magnus had only been with this theatre for a year, and therefore had less experience working with everyone, but everyone agreed that Magnus could dominate a stage. Jace had been a little upset that Raphael wouldn't let him be in this performance, but even he agreed that Magnus was the best choice. It didn't help that Magnus loved to show off, and so most of the hip rolls and twists he did in the choreography were improved. Raphael quit trying to choreograph his number when he realized Magnus wouldn't listen to him.

“Earth to Alec, are you there?” a soft voice whispered in his ear, and Alec jumped a little as he realized his sister was trying to ask him something. He glared at Isabelle, picking up the paper that he had dropped with the order of the songs, and his eyes flicked back at Magnus right as he did a little hip roll to one actress and pushed another away. Alec bit his lip a little as he saw the move, an action that did not go unnoticed by Izzy.

“He’s pretty good, isn't he? I was wary when Raphael cast him instead of Simon, but he’s perfect for this roll and Simon was fine running the extra sound effects,” Isabelle commented, leaning against her brother. Alec rolled his eyes as the conversation turned towards her boyfriend again, the way every conversation with Izzy turned lately. It was a cliched move to date one of the tech guys, even if said tech guy also played minor rolls on stage.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good. Also Izzy, Raphael heard you and now he’s telling me to tell you that we should trust his casting. I’m paraphrasing of course,” Alec replied, smirking as he heard Raphael’s voice coming through the headset. It was a good thing the booth was soundproofed, or else everyone would be hearing him curse all day. The two watched Magnus as he kept singing, until Alec realized his singing was quieter than usual.

“Izzy, does it seem like Magnus is singing softer than usual?” Alec asked, and they both were quiet as his sister listened intently.

“It does. Ask Simon if the microphone is on,” she suggested, and Alec could already hear Simon acknowledging that yes, the mic was on. Alec sighed at this realization.

“The mic must have been accidentally muted again, I’ll go out during the blackout and check. At least Magnus is one of our stronger singers,” Alec remarked as the song came to an end. As soon as the lights went out, Alec rushed out onto the stage.

“You have ten seconds to turn it on and get back offstage Alec,” Raphael warned, and Alec ran over to where Magnus was standing.

“Magnus! Bend down!” Alec whispered quietly, and Magnus bent down quickly, already realizing halfway through the number that he wasn't as loud as last night. Alec flicked the switch on the battery pack and started to turn away before Magnus grabbed his arm.

“Thanks Alec,” he said, bending down to give Alec a kiss. As their lips touched, Alec faintly registered Raphael counting down from one and the lights flashing on, Alec still onstage and Magnus kissing him, freezing Alec in place.

“ALEXANDER!” Alec heard Raphael yelling through the headset. However, Alec couldn't focus on anything except Magnus’s lips on his.

As Magnus broke the kiss, Alec faintly registered Jace's loud, barking laugh from the front row as he flushed tomato red and rushed back offstage. "Cue music,” Alec sighed into his headset. He noticed the smirk on Izzy’s face, and Magnus seemed giddy as he came to the wings, giving a wink at Alec. This was definitely a very memorable last performance.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have to say thanks to one of my best friends who helped me finish this thing. If you want to follow her on tumblr (even though she doesn't ship Malec as much because she literally just started to read Mortal Instruments like a month ago), her tumblr is carry-on-my-fireball. And I swear I am trying to work on It’s A Blind Life. All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated guys!


End file.
